


Crossroads

by Anverth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After DMC4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anverth/pseuds/Anverth
Summary: Nero was curious about what kind of person his father Vergil was, so he asked Vergil's twin brother Dante. However, he didn't know how important Vergil means to Dante...





	Crossroads

Nero had never known anything about his father. The only thing Nero knew was that he was Dante’s twin brother. It must be a lie to say that Nero had never wondered what his parents looks like, let alone his father was such a hybrid of human and demon.

Maybe he knew what his father looks like, Nero thought, because he had seen several times when Dante expressed a kind of weird emotion from his azure eyes, looking at him. He used the word “weird” because that emotion was so complicated that Nero could only describe it in this way. He looks similar to his father. However, Dante once said that Nero’s characters had nothing in common compared with his father.

Nero was always curious about that mysterious man. And fortunately he knew from whom he could get the answers.

“Tell me about my father, Dante.” Nero said to his uncle in a normal way of talking. “You said his name is Vergil, right?”

“Yep, Vergil is your dear dad, kid.” Dante sighed slightly when he said the word “Vergil.” “Sure, of course you want to know about him. Then I’ll give you a brief and distinct description. He worships might as what controls everything.”

“‘Might controls everything?’” Nero repeated confusedly because he couldn’t understand why Vergil thought like that. “You are not like that.”

“Yeah, we are… much different from each other.” Dante answered with distraction. He raised his head to stare at the blue sky, and said in a low voice. “He spent his whole life pursuing power. I have once tried to stop him, but…”

Nero couldn’t hear what he said next because he saw Dante slowly stopped speaking and closed his eyes.

Yes… It was just because at that same crossroads…

“We have just chosen the different paths…”

“And from then on, our footprints just couldn’t overlap anymore…”

Every time Dante closed his eyes, that blue figure would emerge in his mind. He just paced forward firmly without any hesitation. He just walked further and further, until his figure could never be seen.

\--He had never turned his head from beginning to end.

Many times Dante was the one who struggled to grasp his brother but did so in vain. Now he had no idea where Vergil was and whether he was still alive.

And he kept thinking that maybe the time when two people made two different choices at one beginning crossroads, it would be the time when their lives started to be in odds.

But there will be one thing that never fades out.

Vergil and Dante are brothers.


End file.
